Tentang Aku dan Ibu
by Shirofuyuki
Summary: Rukia menemukan buku harian anaknya saat membereskan kamar. Isi dari buku harian tersebut sedikit-banyak menceritakan tentang dirinya./ untuk hari ibu, tapi telat. gapapa kan? RnR, onegai ;3


**Tentang Aku dan Ibu**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer** : Bleach and all it's characters belong to Tite Kubo

**Warning **: AU, Tpos(s) OOC –maybe–, kebanyakan diary entry punya OC, **italic untuk isi diary**, abal-gaje-nista tingkat tinggi, sama sekali gak menyentuh, sedikit-banyak pengalaman author =w=V

**A/N** : Berhubung saya gak pernah lihat _diary_ ditulis dengan bahasa baku, jadi _diary entry_-nya saya tulis dengan bahasa santai. Gak keberatan, kan? Dan lagi, saya nggak ngerti ada berapa semester di sekolah Jepang, jadi saya samakan dengan sistem di Indonesia :P

**Dedicated _for Mothers Day_** —oke, saya tau kok. Saya bikinnya telat, kan?— **dan Fujisaki Fuun a.k.a ka Chandra Prameswari **yang menginspirasi saya XD .

* * *

><p>Rukia melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamar anak sulungnya. Begitu masuk, matanya langsung disambut pemandangan ajaib. Kasur berantakan dengan novel dan komik di atasnya, kaus kaki dan sepatu yang tersembunyi di bawah selimut —yang tergeletak di lantai— , gitar yang 'tiduran' di bawah jendela, meja belajar yang super berantakan, jaket yang tergantung di pintu lemari, dan seragam sekolah yang bertebaran di lantai. Dia jadi ragu, ini kamar seorang perempuan atau kapal pecah? Rukia menghela nafas panjang, pekerjaannya sore ini akan bertambah berat. Untung Ken —anak bungsunya— sedang tidur siang.<p>

Ia membereskan kamar itu dimulai dari meja belajar. Rukia menutup semua buku yang terbuka dan memasukkannya ke laci. Tapi tidak dengan satu buku tulis besar bersampul merah dengan tulisan '_Secret_' besar di hadapannya. Wanita itu membuka buku yang diduganya sebagai buku harian anaknya.

**Introducing Me**

_Aku Kurosaki Reika. Sulung perempuan dari keluarga Kurosaki yang kebetulan lahir 14 tahun lalu. Rambutku hitam sebahu, mataku coklat, dan aku… bisa dibilang pendek untuk ukuran anak yang akan masuk SMA bulan depan (iya, aku sudah lulus dengan nilai tertinggi). Sepertinya aku mewarisi postur tubuh ibu -_- Padahal ayah tinggi menjulang seperti tiang listrik. Oke, bercanda. Mana mungkin ayahku yang ganteng itu aku samakan dengan tiang listrik._

Rukia tertawa kecil saat membaca halaman pertama buku harian anaknya. Buku ini ditulis dengan rapi, dan dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian yang dipisah kertas berwarna. Rukia langsung membuka bagian yang ditandai 'Tentang Aku dan Ibu'. Sepertinya bagian ini yang paling menarik.

**Midget**

_Itu panggilan ayah pada ibu kalau dia sedang kesal. Ayah bilang, dia sudah memanggil ibu dengan panggilan '_Midget_' sejak pertama kali bertemu. Aku suka tertawa sendiri kalau mereka sudah saling meledek. Emm, aku nggak akan menyalahkan ayah soal panggilan aneh —yang memebuat ibu marah— itu. Kenyataan kan?_

Sambil tertawa kecil karena membaca tulisan di halaman tadi, Rukia membaca tulisan di halaman selanjutnya.

**_Nilai_**

_Saat itu, aku pulang dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga karena aku mendapat nilai 9 di pelajaran Matematika. Paling tinggi di kelas! Bayangkan, aku berhasil mengalahkan si anak jenius di kelasku, Hitsugaya Miki. Kalau kalian mengira aku mencontek, _Iie_, kalian salah besar. Ini murni hasil belajarku. Sampai di rumah, aku langsung menuju dapur dan menunjukkannya pada ibu._

"_Bu, ulangan matematika aku dapat 9, lho. Paling tinggi di kelas!" Aku berseru senang. Tapi, tebaklah apa reaksi ibu._

"_Kenapa bukan 10?" Katanya dengan nada santai sambil tetap memasak makan malam. Aku langsung merengut kesal. Anak paling pintar di kelas sudah aku kalahkan, tapi ibu masih meminta lebih? Terserah deh. Pokoknya aku puas dengan nilaiku–sekalipun ibu SAMA SEKALI nggak puas._

**Insomnia**

_Sepertinya aku kena _insomnia attack_ akhir-akhir ini. Tapi nggak apa-apa, soalnya aku bisa menonton pertandingan piala dunia, hahaha. Kalau sudah bangun tengah malam begini, aku nggak akan bisa tidur lagi. Dan untuk membunuh waktu, aku akan nonton film horror, membuat _doujinshi_ atau main laptop sampai pagi. Untungnya, ibu nggak tau akan hal ini._

_Setidaknya itu yang selama ini aku pikirkan. Soalnya, kali ini aku ketahuan sama ibu. Bayangkan, _TV _di kamar dan laptop kesayanganku disitanya. Sepertinya ibu lupa kalau aku masih punya _smartphone _yang bisa _streaming_ beberapa _channel tv_, dan bisa internetan. Bahkan ada _word to go_-nya. Terserah ibu saja lah, makin dilarang, makin aku lakukan._

Rukia cemberut sekarang. Ternyata anaknya ini sudah pintar. Sepertinya Reika lebih jago soal teknologi dibanding dirinya ataupun Ichigo. Sambil menggeleng gemas —dan merencanakan pembalasan—, dia membuka halaman selanjutnya.

**_Gambar dan cerita._**

_Hobiku menggambar dan menulis cerpen–atau terkadang _fanfic_. Gambar dan cerpen buatanku bisa dibilang cukup bagus. Tapi terkadang, hobiku inilah yang dipermasalahkan ibu. Katanya, hobiku ini yang membuat nilaiku turun drastis. Padahal, nilai-nilaiku masih di atas rata-rata. Soal peringkat pun aku selalu ada di 10 besar._

_Aku pernah ikut lomba menulis cerpen di sekolah. Memang hanya berhasil mendapat juara 3, tapi itu kan sudah merupakan pencapaian yang bagus. Saat kuberitahu ibu, dia hanya bilang kegiatan itu membuang waktuku dan memperpendek waktu belajarku._

_Untuk urusan gambar, aku pernah ikut lomba juga. Memang masih di tingkat sekolah dan lagi-lagi mendapat juara 3. Aku senang karena bisa mengalahkan Ishida Kyouko, temanku yang sangat jago menggambar. Sedikit kecewa karena untuk kesekian kalinya, ibu bilang itu hanya buang-buang waktu. Padahal, aku sudah berusaha menunjukkan prestasi di bidang hobi agar dia percaya bahwa aku serius menekuninya._

**_Pamer_**

_Ibu punya banyak perhiasan juga baju bagus, namun dia sama sekali tidak pamer. Lagipua, buat apa sih, memamerkan barang? Nggak ada gunanya. Terus, kenapa judul _diary entry_-ku kali ini 'pamer'? aku juga nggak tau._

_Saat ibu sedang ngobrol di ruang tamu bersama Orihime _ba-san_, aku mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan._

"_Iya, Reika kemarin juara 3 lomba menulis cerpen. Kudengar dari dia, Kyouko juara 2, kan?"_

"_Yup. Kata Kyouko, Reika sudah mengalahkannya di lomba gambar kemarin. Ah, Kyouko jadi punya saingan nih, di kelas." Ini suara Orihime _ba-san_. Dia berbicara sambil sedikit terkekeh._

"_Hahaha, bisa saja. Tapi memang benar. Aku bangga karena dia serius menekuni hobinya. Ditambah lagi nilainya di sekolah selalu bagus. Aku nggak punya alasan lagi untuk melarang hobinya itu,"_

_Ha? Kukira aku salah dengar. Barusan ibu memujiku? Sesuatu._

**Anime_ dan _Manga**

_Ini dia yang akhir-akhir ini mencuri perhatianku. Awalnya, aku cuma ikut-ikutan nonton _anime_ sama Ken, tapi lama-lama aku jadi ikut suka, bahkan fanatik. Melebihi Ken, malah. Yang membuatku tertarik adalah, _character_-nya. Apalagi _chara_ cowok yang keren. Ibu bilang, aku ini aneh dan sedikit 'nggak normal' karena mengagumi tokoh fiksi yang nggak akan mungkin melamarmu di kemudian hari. Dan katanya, aku ini tidak pantas menggambar _manga_ karena aku perempuan. Ibu nggak tau teman-temanku di dunia maya itu hampir semuanya cewek dan SEMUANYA mengagumi _anime_ juga _manga.

_Bahkan, Ken meledekku. Katanya aku hanya mmbeli _manga_ yang _cover_-nya cowok keren. Oke, untuk yang ini aku sama sekali nggak bisa membantah. Suka-suka aku, kan? Lagipula apa salahnya sih, mengagumi _anime_ & _manga_ dari negri sendiri?_

_Aku pernah bertengkar hebat sama ibu karena kefanatikanku ini. Aku sama sekali tidak bertukar sapa dengan ibu selama dua hari. Sebenarnya aku menyesal. Tapi, aku paling tidak suka kalau hobiku di jelek-jelekkan. Ayah saja santai, kenapa ibu harus marah?_

Untuk kedua kalinya Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Tanpa banyak protes, jari mungilnya membalik kertas ke halaman berikutnya

**_Les_**

_Ibu sepertinya sangat bernafsu memasukkanku ke segala les yang dia ketahui. Mulai dari bimbingan belajar, les bahasa Inggris, bahasa Jerman, piano, karate, dan drum. Khusus dua yang terakhir, aku yang minta pada ayah. Dan dia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Keren._

_Aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan dengan segala les yang aku ikuti. Lagipula, temanku jadi bertambah. Tapi, karena jadwal les yang bentrok dengan jadwal pendalaman materi di sekolah —yang di laksanakan setiap hari seusai sekolah—, aku jadi sering pulang malam dan nggak punya hari libur sama sekali. Dari Senin sampai Minggu jadwalku padat. Aku sering lupa makan dan hanya bisa tidur kurang dari delapan jam sehari. Pada akhirnya, tubuhku tidak kuat lagi. Aku _drop_ dan langsung masuk rumah sakit. _Great_, aku kelas 3 SMP semester 2 dan harus diopname karena tipus._

Ingatan Rukia kembali ke tiga bulan lalu, saat Reika harus diopname karena penyakit tipus. Reika bahkan sampai tidak masuk sekolah selama setengah bulan. Anaknya itu ketinggalan catatan dan ulangan. Tapi untungnya, Reika masih punya kesadaran. Begitu masuk sekolah, dia langsung menyalin semua catatan dan mengejar ulangan yang terlewat. Tangan Rukia kembali bergerak membuka halaman selanjutnya.

**Hospital**

_Malam hari si rumah sakit sangat tidak enak karena aku sendirian. Yah, nggak juga sih. Ada ayah yang datang menemani. Dia datangnya saat aku sudah di ambang tidur, dan ketika aku bangun di pagi harinya, ayah sudah nggak ada. Kata suster, ayah sudah pergi kerja. Ibu nggak bisa menjengukku karena harus menjaga Ken —adik cowokku yang sudah kelas 5—._

_Tapi pernah juga ibu datang di malam hari. Bersama ayah. Mungkin Ken dititipkan pada Byakuya _ji-san_. Dan aku mendengar ibu menangis saat aku tidur. Kalian harus tau bahwa saat itu aku masih belum tidur dan merasakan air mata ibu jatuh di telapak tanganku._

Rukia menghela nafas untuk kedia kalinya saat membaca halaman terakhir buku harian Reika. Akhirnya dia tahu bahwa anaknya ini tipe pemberontak, berotak cerdik dan cedas, pembangkang, tidak suka diatur, pintar mencari jalan keluar, keras kepala, tapi gampang tersentuh. Mau mengomeli, tapi dia tidak bisa. Mau bagaimana lagi? Semua sifatnya menurun pada Reika. Kalau diomeli, Reika akan dengan mudah membalikkan keadaan dengan bilang bahwa semua sifat buruknya itu menurun dari dirinya.

Saat ingin menutup buku merah itu dan meletakkannya kembali di rak, sebuah kertas yang terlipat dua terjatuh dari buku. Dengan alis sedikit terangkat, Rukia memungut kertas yang terjatuh itu dan membuka lipatannya, dan membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas itu.

~Hana no Hi, May _2011~*_

Rukia melirik kalender yang ada di meja belajar Reika. Hei, ini baru ditulis tadi pagi! Batinnya. Rukia meneruskan membaca.

_Hari ini adalah hari ibu. Sejujurnya, tidak ada yang membedakan hari ini dengan 364 hari lainnya, biasa saja. Tidak ada hujan meteor setiap tanggal ini, kok. Tapi aku harus mengakui bahwa hari ini adalah hari ibu. Hari yang sangat istimewa. Perayaan hari ibu di Jepang tidak jauh berbeda dengan negara lainnya. Anak-anak di Jepang biasanya memberi karangan bunga atau prakarya buatan sendiri pada ibu masing-masing._

_Aku ingin memberi hadiah yang istimewa pada ibuku, Kuchi–oh, maaf. Maksudku Kurosaki Rukia. Tapi aku bingung ingin memberi apa. Mungkin sebuket bunga lili putih kesukaan ibu? Ya, itu pasti akan kuberikan. Tapi aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang lebih lagi. Aku dan ayah sudah berkomplot untuk memberi kejutan pada ibu. Makanya nanti siang aku akan pergi ke mall, bertemu ayah di area food court. Dan kami akan membeli hadiah bersama. Dan aku juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah yang murni hasil kerja kerasku. Total tiga hadiah dariku._

_Aku sebenarnya ingin memeluk ibu sambil meminta maaf karena selama ini aku selalu membantahnya. Selama ini aku sering mengejeknya dalam hati kalau sedang kesal. Aku selalu menganggap enteng omongannya, dan nasihatnya tidak aku dengarkan. Selama ini aku selalu berbohong padanya, aku bilang aku pergi les, padahal aku jalan-jalan ke mall. Aku… merasa berdosa sekali padanya._

_Aku menyesal karena selama ini aku tidak menyadari betapa besar pengorbanan ibu untukku. Aku baru tahu betapa sayangnya ibu padaku saat diberitahu ayah sebulan lalu. Ayah bilang,saat melahirkanku ibu betul-betul bertaruh nyawa. Ibu selalu membanggakan aku di depan teman-temannya. Ibu menangis saat aku sakit. Saat aku kecil, ibu begitu memanjakanku dan tidak pernah memarahiku sedikit pun. Karena hal itu aku jadi bertekad memberikan hadiah pada ibu. Hadiah yang betul-betul hasil kerjaku selama ini._

_Aku tahu bahwa selama ini ibu bersikap biasa-biasa saja saat aku berhasil mengerjakan sesuatu dengan hasil memuaskan, karena memang itulah caranya untuk mendongkrak semangatku agar aku berusaha mencapai hasil yang lebih baik lagi._

_Aku berhasil mendapat juara 1 di lomba solo drum tingkat kota minggu lalu. Aku mengikuti lomba karate bagian _kata_** beregu, dan reguku menjadi juara 2. Aku juga menjadi lulusan terbaik SMP Karakura dengan nilai tinggi. Dan tanpa ibu ketahui, sebenarnya gambar-gambar juga cerita karanganku mendapat penghargaan di internet._

_Hanya itu hadiah yang bisa kuberikan pada ibu. Maksudku, hadiah yang betul-betul hasil jerih payahku. Aku tau bahwa semua hadiah dariku tidak sepadan dengan pengorbanannya. Bu, maafkan aku atas segala kesalahanku sejak aku lahir. Aku betul-betul minta maaf dari hatiku yang terdalam. Aku sayang ibu.  
><em>

With thousands love, hugs, and kisses,

Your daughter_, Kurosaki Reika._

**~XxoxX~**_  
><em>

Tangan Rukia bergetar saat selesai membaca tulisan tangan Reika. Perasaan bangga dan sayang begitu mendesak minta dikeluarkan dari hatinya. Tanpa terasa, air matanya mentes di kertas itu. Cepat-cepat kertas tadi dilipatnya dan diselipkan di buku merah, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam rak buku. Saat Reika dan Ichigo pulang nanti, dia pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi, Reika kan, pintar. Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan bertanya kenapa ada bekas air menetes di kertasnya.

Ah, Reika, kau akan tau betapa sayangnya ibumu padamu saat kau pulang nanti.

.

_**Owaridatte**_

.

*Hana no Hi atau Hari Ibu dalam bahasa Jepang dirayakan setiap minggu kedua bulan Mei setiap tahunnya.

** Kata adalah—engg, bagian dari karate (?) yang mengutamakan keindahan gerak. Setahu saya sih, kata ada 16 ._.a

**Susah sekali untuk menggambarkan bagaimana sempurnanya sosok ibu. Bahkan karangan ini pun tidak mampu mewakili perasaannya yang tulus dan agung. — Kaleidoskop tentang Ibu, Chandra Prameswari  
><strong>

**Love you, Mom! Happy —late— Mothers Day, minna ^^**


End file.
